Vampires
A vampire is a being from folklore who subsists by feeding on the life essence (generally in the form of blood) of the living. In European folklore, vampires were undead beings that often visited loved ones and caused mischief or deaths in the neighbourhoods they inhabited when they were alive. They wore shrouds and were often described as bloated and of ruddy or dark countenance, markedly different from today's gaunt, pale vampire which dates from the early 19th century. Although vampiric entities have been recorded in most cultures, the term vampire was not popularised in the West until the early 18th century, after an influx of vampire superstition into Western Europe from areas where vampire legends were frequent, such as the Balkans and Eastern Europe,6 although local variants were also known by different names, such as shtriga in Albania, vrykolakas in Greece and strigoi in Romania. This increased level of vampire superstition in Europe led to mass hysteria and in some cases resulted in corpses actually being staked and people being accused of vampirism. In modern times, however, the vampire is generally held to be a fictitious entity, although belief in similar vampiric creatures such as the''chupacabra'' still persists in some cultures. Early folk belief in vampires has sometimes been ascribed to the ignorance of the body's process ofdecomposition after death and how people in pre-industrial societies tried to rationalise this, creating the figure of the vampire to explain the mysteries of death. Porphyria was also linked with legends of vampirism in 1985 and received much media exposure, but has since been largely discredited.7 Powers and AbilitiesEdit The blood of the Alpha Vampire in their veins gives vampires many unique abilities. * Super Strength - Vampires possess strength that is greater than humans. Young vampires experience a formidable increase in physical strength; able to lift heavy objects and overpower grown humans. Older vampires, however, can overpower their own makers and other creatures. Boris, a 600-year-old vampire demonstrated his superior strength over Dean, who was at that time a new vampire who had yet to complete the transition, by easily overpowering him. One 3 year old vampire could put a teenager on the top of a flag pole. * Fangs - Vampires possess a set of retractable fangs. Their teeth are superhumanly strong and can rip open a human's neck and leave huge bite marks on the corpse of the victim it has fed on. * Super Speed - Vampires speed is greater than humans. It is possible that a vampire's speed, like their strength, increase with age. * Super Agility - Vampires possess amazing agility. They can climb up walls and jump off buildings without hurting themselves. Vampires also have greater reflexes than humans. Robert was able to catch Kristen's cellphone after bumping into her. One could presumably climb a flag pole while carrying a teenager. * Super Senses - Vampires have extremely keen senses that are superior to those of humans. They can see in the dark, hear a human's heart beat, and possess enhanced sense of smell. A vampire can track a human's blood over long distances. John Winchester once warned Sam and Dean that, "Once a vampire has your scent, it's for life." Like their strength, their senses seem to increase with age, as Luther was able to smell Kate from a distance, while none of the younger vampires could. * Immortality - Vampires can potentially live forever. They can't grow old and don't acquire conventiona * diseases that affect humans. * Invulnerability - Vampires can not be killed by conventional methods, such as stab wounds or gunshots. Vampires have an extreme durability to pain. Kate was shot in the stomach with an arrow and merely sighed in annoyance, however they still react to punches and kicks in a similar manner to humans. * Regeneration - As long as they have enough human blood, vampires can quickly heal any wound that does not include amputation. * Super Stamina - Despite their hunger, vampires don't tire easily. Dean, who was at that time a new vampire who had yet to complete the transition, took on an entire nest of over twenty other vampires, in a fight to the death, and emerged almost unfazed. * Stealth - Vampires are often shown sneaking up on their victims-even experienced vampire hunters-without making a sound. As a newly turned and initially reluctant vampire, Gordon was able to twice appear behind humans seemingly out of nowhere. VulnerabilitiesEdit * Sunlight - '''The vampires will die instantly after contact with sunligh * '''Decapitation - Beheading is the most commonly used method to kill vampires, considered the only method for a long time. The head does not necessarily need to be removed; doing sufficient damage (such as incinerating) seems just as effective a method of killing, if somewhat more elaborate. * Silver-The most of monsters can be killed by silver. History The first vampire is count Dracula.He made deal with a devil a become what he is.He was killed by a werewolf Gabriel Van Helsing.Dracula lived in Romania.Near Romania they were two other vampires Sava Savanovic he haunted a water mill for ever the 90 years and Petar Blagojevic.